Many document processing operations exist that require an image of each document for data processing, archival, or other purposes. For example, in processing bank checks through the commercial banking system, it is desirable to digitally record images of bank checks for data processing and archival purposes. Additionally, it also is desirable to verify the quality of a captured image before the check leaves the possession of the image recording entity. In this way, documents which were not properly imaged may be re-recorded before being destroyed or otherwise taken out of possession of the entity requiring the image.
Electronic check images serve many purposes in check processing. For example, paper checks can be truncated early in the check clearing process if replaced by a suitable electronic check image. Then, the check can be cleared based in the electronic image rather than the paper document. Truncating the paper checks early in the process reduces transportation costs related to moving paper checks among the various banks and other check processors who participate in the process. Check images also can be archived electronically in place of paper checks for later retrieval, if needed.
A relatively new use for electronic check images is to produce a substitute paper check from electronic images of the original paper check. Under the Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act (the “Act”), a paper substitute check meeting specified requirements is the legal equivalent of an original paper check and includes all the information contained on the original check, and a receiving institution is required to accept the substitute check for payment. The Act facilitates check truncation by creating a new negotiable instrument called the substitute check, which permits banks to truncate original checks, to process check information electronically, and to deliver substitute checks to banks that want to continue receiving paper checks.
By agreement, banks also can accept electronic check images as proper presentment for payment. In that case, the check processor can accept image cash letter deposits and can create image cash letter presentment files from items deposited both electronically and physically for forward collection and return.
For an electronic image to be used for any of the previously discussed purposes, the check image must be of sufficient quality to provide the necessary information for each purpose. For example, a substitute check must meet the requirements of the American National Standard Institute (“ANSI”) Standard X9.100 to be considered the legal equivalent of a paper check. Accordingly, check images used to produce a substitute check must be of sufficient quality to produce a paper document meeting that standard. Additionally, check images used for electronic check processing must meet the standards set forth in ANSI Standard X9.37 regarding the electronic exchange of check and image data.
Conventional methods for assessing the quality of an electronic check image perform a complete analysis of the electronic check image regardless of whether the image includes requisite image characteristics. For example, conventional methods perform complete analyses of tag image file format “TIFF” images regardless of whether the images include required TIFF tags. For example, ANSI Standard X9.100-181, entitled “Specifications for TIFF Image Format for Image Exchange,” identifies certain mandatory TIFF tags for electronic check images. Performing complete image quality analysis of images that are incomplete or otherwise are not suitable for examination is highly inefficient.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a more efficient system and method for assessing image quality of electronic check images.